Dr Pervo - Book I (complete)
by MrXexposed
Summary: Felicity Smoak intercepts a suspicious Halloween Party invitation allegedly emailed from Tim Drake to Stephanie Brown. With all available Team Arrow members already on patrol, Felicity takes matters into her own hands, venturing out to warn Stephanie of what appears to be a dangerous trap. Can Felicity save Stephanie, or will both women fall victim to Dr. Pervo's diabolical plans?


**DR. PERVO**

 **Book I**

 **1\. Overwatch**

It was nearing midnight on Halloween when Felicity Smoak signed off the Internet and shut down her laptop. Aside from her own presence, Arrowcave was deserted. All the team members were out patrolling the streets on the most chaotic night of the year, ensuring that the citizens were safe from evil doers. Pulling her long, blond waves of hair back into a ponytail and deftly slipping it through a holder, she removed her glasses and proceeded to massage her throbbing temples because her head ached from a marathon session as her online alter ego, _Overwatch_.

Two months earlier Overwatch infected the core Internet routers with her latest super stealth packet sniffer and automatic decryption tool, otherwise known as _STID_ (Stealth Tool for Interception and Decryption). This breakthrough hack had led to a number of critical leads for Team Arrow in the never ending fight against crime. However, thanks to her exceptional skill as one of the world's most talented computer hackers, Felicity was now faced with a serious dilemma. Several hours earlier the STID server had flagged a suspicious transmission. Hours later, the server having finally decrypted the message, she discovered it was an email that purported to be from Tim Drake to Stephanie Brown. The text consisted of a very brief invitation that urgently begged Stephanie to arrive at a Halloween party being held at midnight at a location that Arrow intelligence listed as an abandoned warehouse. Furthermore, GPS coordinates verified the place was located near the docks, dead center in the middle of a severely blighted area of the city. In fact, it was ground zero for several blocks that were marked for imminent demolition. It certainly wasn't the safest place to hold a Halloween party; however, on the other hand, it might be the ideal place for spooks to be lurking in the dark and desolate shadows.

What concerned Felicity most is that the address of the sending server had been spoofed. Although at a glance it appeared to have been sent from Tim Drake's legitimate email account, a closer examination revealed the transmission actually came from a network server at the same location as the suspicious warehouse. There was no way Stephanie would be able to tell this, hence it seemed likely she would respond to the invite without the least bit of suspicion. Conceivably, it was quite possible that Stephanie was currently arriving at the abandoned warehouse precisely as Felicity was contemplating what to do.

Felicity considered putting out an emergency distress call, but decided against it because she wasn't even sure the message she had intercepted warranted such an extreme measure. _Maybe it really was just an authentic location for a cryptic Halloween party?_ Unfortunately, if not, there was no time to track down team members and pull them away from the urgent business they were already attending to. The obvious solution was to take matters into her own hands. After all, she had been actively working out in the gymnasium for months, and all the team members had pitched in to teach her martial arts, various hand-to-hand combat skills, and weapons training in a number of different firearms, blades and (of course) bows.

Felicity felt confident she was ready to head out into the field on her own. She shoulder holstered a Smith & Wesson M&P45, pulled on her black leather jacket, grabbed the keys for the specially fortified Cadillac Escalade, and took the elevator down to the secret parking garage...

 **2\. Dr. Pervo's Secret Hideout**

Meanwhile, outside a menacing looking, vacant building in a derelict section of town, Stephanie Brown cautiously pulled her blue Toyota Prius up to the broken curb at the location the onboard GPS insisted was the address she had entered into her navigation system. The streets were dark and deserted, and the only sign of life for blocks was a dimly flickering, metal-caged light in the brick facing above a rust-pitted, reinforced steel door with _25 Kord Street_ stenciled on it. There was a large square of cardboard taped below the address that had _"Halloween party here!"_ scribbled in large, black-marker lettering.

It was the address Tim Drake provided in the invitation he had emailed her earlier that evening. She hadn't heard from her close friend for several days because he was deeply involved in an undercover investigation, and the promise of getting to see him that night, despite the long drive and late hour, was far too enticing to pass up. _But where are all the other vehicles? Or people? Was she early?_ She wondered as she checked her phone. It was nearly midnight. She then noticed the no parking sign just down the street and figured there must be access to a parking lot or garage somewhere. She tried texting Tim, but didn't get an immediate response. "Oh well, I guess I'll just ask someone at the party," she muttered to herself as she exited the car.

Stephanie carefully crossed the uneven sidewalk that was riddled with ruts, her red high heels making traversing the terrain hazardous. The bent, brown stalks of dead weeds sprouted everywhere through cracks in the crazy mishmash of concrete and asphalt. Trash and other debris littered the desolate landscape, and crumpled papers rolled along on a cold breeze that chilled her to the bone. She pulled the red hood of her cloak over her head as she approached the door.

The door opened with an ominous creaking, revealing a small lobby eerily bathed in orange light. There were jagged holes in the walls and the dingy paint was splintered and peeling away. The ramshackle tile flooring was sporadically buried by dirt and gravel, there was trash everywhere, and she screeched when a fat rat suddenly scampered away, knocking over a glass bottle in its haste. The bottle made a loud clanking as it rolled several feet before coming to a stop against the remnants of a sliced up cardboard box. She berated herself for letting an oversized mouse startle her. In the middle of the room there was a big cardboard square sitting on an easel with further directions to the party. A black arrow pointed to the left, and next to the arrow was printed: " _take the elevator to the fifth floor!_ " Despite being disgusted by the surroundings, Stephanie reminded herself that it was a _Halloween_ party—apparently being held in an appropriately haunted building. She headed for the elevator and pressed the "arrow up" button. Immediately the doors opened revealing a dimly lighted and dingy compartment that smelled unbearably musty. She entered and pressed the button for the fifth level, which she noted must be the top floor of the building due to the lack of higher numbered buttons. Bracing herself as the elevator jolted into motion, it jerked, groaned and squealed in protest until coming to an abrupt halt a few minutes later. A cheerfully out of place _ding_ announced her arrival at the fifth floor, accompanied by the doors opening to complete blackness.

 **3\. Erotica**

Bewildered, Stephanie Brown peered into the un-viewable space confronting her. _"I suppose this is some kind of Halloween party trick?"_ she called out to the void while debating the wisdom of abandoning the smelly elevator car for the unknown darkness beyond. The desire to be free of the horrid stench won out. She had only taken a few steps when there was a loud, metallic click accompanied by the blinding luminosity of a massive spotlight that was aimed directly at her from high above. It was so bright she couldn't see anything beyond the column of brilliance that enveloped her.

"Well, _hello there_ , sweet cakes!" the sultry voice of an unseen woman enthusiastically greeted her from not far away. The disembodied voice made an emphatically long and drawn out, low whistle. " _Wow!_ My-my, cherry pie!" The clicking sound of the invisible stranger's footsteps, as she drew closer, echoed throughout what sounded like a very large chamber. "I can see why Tim Drake keeps pursuing your sugary stuff."

"Tim and I are just friends," Stephanie replied to the hidden antagonist.

"You sure are the devil's delight of a delicious lookin' dish!" Ignoring Stephanie's clarification, the mysterious woman continued to unabashedly lavish Stephanie with the innuendo of sexy food metaphors as she stepped out of the darkness into the periphery of the glowing halo of the spotlight.

 _"Who are you?"_ Stephanie gasped in astonishment.

The stunningly beautiful woman was standing stoically, about five feet away, with her hands planted firmly on her hips. "I am, _Erotica!_ " she answered with profound emphasis. She then extended a massive pair of black wings, spreading them out far and wide before tucking them back in. The feathery flanks looked incredibly authentic. The incomparably gorgeous woman had long, thick locks of platinum blonde hair that cascaded over her shoulders and glittered with iridescence from the slightest movement of her head. Her face was disguised by an ornate, golden butterfly mask that was etched with intricate detail and set all around the edges with tiny, black gemstones. The mask completely surrounded her eyes, covering her forehead and the bridge of her nose, while leaving the bottom half of her face visible. Her luscious lips were a deep red color that looked entirely natural. A golden bow was slung over her shoulder and rested adjacent to a black leather quiver that contained a bevy of golden arrows. Her curvaceous body was otherwise adorned only by a gold sequin bustier and a matching pair of tiny boy-shorts, accessorized with a wide, black belt that had a golden butterfly clasp. The top was a tad too small for her ample bosom, being cropped just below her large breasts on the bottom side, and revealing an inordinate amount of cleavage on the top side. As a result it left little to the imagination. Her stunning outfit was completed by a pair of immaculately shined, black leather, spike-heeled boots that zipped up to just below the knee.

"Your costume is amazing!" Stephanie gushed, immediately disregarding the weirdness of everything else about the extremely odd situation she had walked into. "Where on earth did you find such realistic looking wings?"

 _"Welcome to Nirvana!"_ Erotica extolled, ignoring Stephanie's question. She then abruptly dropped the serious act, and once again assumed a much more casual disposition. " _Oh-gee-whiz!_ Sorry for bein' so overly dramatic! Dr. Pervo instructed me to greet you like that, and now that I've done it, I have to say it felt and sounded entirely stupid. More importantly, I must confess I totally adore your _Little Red Riding Hood_ costume! You did a fabulous job! Is that really a miniature picnic basket you're holdin'?"

"Why, yes it is," Stephanie blushed profusely. "I'm using it as a handbag. I think it must have been for a doll. I found it, along with the hooded cape, for only ten dollars at a thrift store! Can you believe that?"

" _Noooo-way!_ That's amazing!" Erotica concurred with a bubbling laugh. "And if you don't mind my sayin', that form fitting red dress, which you must have used Vaseline to slip into, is smokin' hot! You sure are showin' off the legs tonight, eh? Which begs the question: are those stockings or hose?"

"Stockings," Stephanie confirmed with a bashful flutter of her eyes. "And I bought this cocktail dress last year for a Christmas party. I haven't had a good reason to wear it again until tonight. It _is_ kind of daringly short, isn't it?"

"I'll say," Erotica agreed. "Dare I ask: _what'cha wearin' under there?_ " she added with a sing-song giggle.

 _"Enough of this nonsense!"_ an angry sounding man's voice shouted from the darkness, not far away. It was followed by the stamping echo of footsteps until an individual wearing a buttoned up, white lab coat and a wolf-man mask stepped into the outer edge of the spotlight. "What are you doing, Erotica?" He demanded. "This isn't supposed to be a social call!" The man appeared to be practically trembling with rage.

"Uhm, wait a second—just what exactly do you mean by that?" Stephanie interjected, suddenly looking very alarmed as the bizarre weirdness of the suspicious surroundings suddenly sunk in, full force. "Where is Tim Drake?" she questioned with obvious concern. "He asked me to meet him here—for a _Halloween party_."

Both Erotica and Dr. Pervo starred at her with blank expressions, apparently thinking the other was going to say something witty to cover up Dr. Pervo's foolish slip-up.

"You know, I think I better get going," Stephanie broke the silence as she started backing away in concern for her safety. After successfully taking several backward steps, she decided to turn and make a run for it.

With lightning fast reflexes, Erotica armed herself with the golden bow, drew a gleaming arrow, and before Stephanie had started to turn, the projectile sank deep into her chest, directly in the center of her heart. She glanced down at the golden shaft in stunned shock—until a few seconds later when it abruptly burst into a puff of glitter dust that quickly dissipated into thin air. Stephanie's eyes rolled up into her head as she sank to her knees, and then collapsed to the floor.

"I guess it's my fault this didn't go exactly according to plan," Dr. Pervo conceded. "But nonetheless, good work, Erotica."

 **4\. The Golden Birdcage**

Felicity Smoak pulled up behind a blue Toyota Prius that was parked curbside in front of a forsaken looking, vacant building. The Cadillac Escalade's onboard computer system verified it was the location of the address provided in the suspicious Halloween party invitation that was allegedly from Tim Drake. A quick scan of the plates confirmed the vehicle belonged to Stephanie Brown.

Felicity unholstered the .45 as she approached the door with the dubious _"Halloween party here!"_ sign taped to it. During her handgun training she had become particularly fond of, and relatively proficient with the sleek, charcoal colored weapon. She cautiously opened the door and entered the desolate lobby that was bathed in ominous orange light, holding the firearm ready. She immediately spotted the sign with the arrow pointing to the elevator. Highly suspicious of the advertised directions to the alleged party, Felicity sought out an alternate route; however, she quickly determined that the elevator was the only option. The other doors were all either locked or barricaded in some manner.

Resignedly, she pressed the _arrow up_ button—and then covered her nose and mouth as she practically gagged from the musty stench that wafted out when the elevator doors opened. Recovering her bearings, she forcibly willed herself to enter the dingy compartment and press the button for the fifth floor. She then spent the next several minutes trying to avoid vomiting as the elevator jerked, jolted, creaked, groaned and finally ground to a disturbingly uneasy halt.

Getting her nausea under control, Felicity once again assumed an offensive stance as she held her gun ready. The elevator doors opened with a merry _ding._ She gasped in astonishment at the sight before her. Approximately twenty yards away, in an otherwise pitch dark chamber, a dazzling column of light was blazing straight down from a huge spotlight mounted on the ceiling high above. It was illuminating a gigantic golden birdcage. In the center of the cage, dressed in what was distinctly reminiscent of a Little Red Riding Hood costume, was Stephanie Brown! Stephanie's eyes opened wide in recognition, but she could only make grunting sounds because a ball gag filled her mouth. Her wrists were bound in shackles that were attached to a chain that was suspended from the top of the cage, causing her arms to be stretched high above her head. Likewise, her ankles were shackled close together and chained to the floor. This rendered her completely incapable of doing anything other than slightly twisting from side to side, which she began frantically doing in an emphatic demonstration of her utter helplessness.

Felicity nervously stepped forward, exiting the elevator. _"It's okay, Stephanie! I'm here to help you!"_ she intended to shout with commanding confidence, but instead her voice came out in a high-pitched squeal.

"That's rather presumptuous, don't you think?" a man sneered from the darkness somewhere off to the left.

 _POW—POW—POW!_ Three gunshots echoed throughout the room in answer as Felicity blindly fired in the direction of the annoying voice.

"Nice shot— _NOT!_ " The man mocked her. "However, you damaged one of my favorite contraptions, and _for that you will pay!_ Erotica, subdue the intruder!"

Felicity spun wildly about, looking in every direction, but she was unable to see anything in the darkness—until moments too late she unexpectedly spotted something with massive black wings swooping silently down from above. The flying creature was upon her before she could properly aim, and as a result several more shots went harmlessly into the ceiling just as the bird-woman wrapped her legs around Felicity's neck, smothering the hapless shooter's face with her naked pelvis.

Caught off guard by the abrupt crotch plant on her face, Felicity faltered as she felt the gun yanked from her hand. Her disarming was immediately followed by a loud, metallic, scraping sound as the pistol slid harmlessly across the floor into the dark depths of the cavernous room. She grabbed ahold of the bird-woman's thighs with her hands, desperately trying to pull them apart as she dug in her fingernails, but the flying menace's leg muscles were emphatically rigid, and apparently impervious to Felicity's futile rebuff. Felicity dropped to her knees as Erotica flapped her wings, effortlessly hovering over her victim while she maintained the vice like leg clamp on her helpless victim's head.

Felicity fruitlessly struggled, utterly unable to breathe as Erotica used her strong hands to forcibly push the would-be rescuer's face further into the warm wetness of her womanhood. A pleasant aroma of lilacs and roses filled Felicity's nostrils, and the taste of honey was on her lips as she rapidly slipped into unconsciousness.

 **5\. Physioneurological Spectrometer Impulse Detector (PSID)**

 _"Wake up, sleeping beauty!"_

Felicity Smoak heard the raspy words of a man's voice hissing in her ear. Quickly regaining her awareness, she was certain her eyes were open, but she could see nothing. In horror she realized she was blindfolded! She tried to speak, but discovered her mouth was filled with a round object. She could feel the leather straps of the ball gag's restraints against the sides of her face. It then occurred to her that she felt chilly, and in utter humiliation and mortification it dawned on her that she was _completely naked!_ Worse than that, she was lying flat on a hard surface that felt like solid wood, her spread arms and legs held down tightly by multiple straps at her wrists, elbows, knees and ankles. She could also feel a tight strap just below her breasts, and another at her waist. Her legs were spread so wide that the inner muscles of her thighs were being pulled uncomfortably taunt, and as a result she could feel a cold draft on the delicate area of her most intimate parts. She tried to squirm loose, but it was useless. She was completely immobilized.

"Yes, my sexy genius! You are bound in a most effective and revealing manner, hence it is futile to resist," the man had backed away from her ear, but his condescending voice was still very annoying. "I must confess, you are unequivocally lovelier in person than I imagined you would be from the online surveillance photos and videos I've collected over the years. What I mean by this is that your face is exquisitely beautiful, but being the highly intelligent geek that you are, I never imagined you possessed such a firm and fit body. Obviously you've been spending quite a bit of time in the gym, and I commend your dedication. Don't you agree, Erotica?"

 _"Fuck yeah!"_ Erotica concurred enthusiastically in a voice that was imbued with sensuality. "I'm head over heals spellbound. Super-intelligent and a total hottie to boot! Doesn't get any sexier than that!"

Felicity's mind was racing with questions, and she could feel her heart pounding furiously with deep anxiety regarding her extremely compromised position. She was enraged by her captivity, yet these villains were lavishing her with the most provocative compliments.

"I can assure you that Erotica is a superlative expert on the subject, so I don't think it would be possible to obtain a more professional opinion," Dr. Pervo endorsed his assistant's credentials. "Speaking of whom, obviously you already met Erotica, and I'm sure by now you are desperately wondering who I am, so I will keep it a mystery no longer. I am, _Dr. Pervo_ _!_ By the way, I'm sincerely delighted to make your acquaintance, Ms. Smoak. I've learned so much about you over the years that I speak with complete earnestness in stating that I hold your work in the highest regard, and emphatically consider this to be a true honor."

Felicity tried to say something in response, but it just came out as a series of smothered grunting sounds.

"Looks like she has somethin' urgent to say," Erotica observed.

"Perhaps it is something of importance. Go ahead and remove the gag," Dr. Pervo instructed his assistant.

 _"My boyfriend is going to kill your stupid ass as soon as he finds me—you disgusting, dirty, sicko pervert!"_ Felicity shouted at her as yet, still unseen captor. "I promise you he's coming!"

Erotica raised her eyebrows in mild amusement.

"Oh, please spare me the empty threats!" Dr. Pervo laughed maniacally. "I happen to know for a fact that archer boy and that acrobatic bird fellow are currently busy gallivanting about town," Dr. Pervo confidently countered. "It _is_ Halloween night, after all. Lots of evildoers out perpetrating villainy and all that sort of thing. Rest assured, you and Ms. Brown will be fully assimilated into _Project Pandora_ and back home safe and sound long before your lover boys have the slightest inclination you are missing."

"You're a disgusting sex maniac, and I'm looking forward to personally kicking you in the balls once you release me!" Felicity spat angrily. _"Ouch! What-the-hell!"_ she yelped in response to a sharp pain in her left nipple.

"Awwwww, what's the matter?" Dr. Pervo consoled her with feigned sympathy. "Did that physioneuralogical spectrometer impulse detector clamp smart a little bit?"

"You son-of-a-bitch! I swear I'm going to kill you with my own bare hands! _OWWWW-EEEESH!_ " Felicity wailed in agony as she felt an even sharper pain in her right nipple.

"Opps! _Sooo_ sorry!" Dr. Pervo apologized. "I guess I must have inadvertently adjusted that second nipple clamp a little bit too tightly. I must say, it's difficult for me to work with a mad woman shouting at me. You'd think someone in her predicament would be a tad bit more compliant, if not respectful," he commented to Erotica.

"Should I replace the ball gag, Dr. P?" Erotica asked.

 _"Wait! No! Please don't!"_ Felicity begged urgently, tears soaking into the cloth material of the blindfold that was completely preventing her from seeing anything at all. "I promise I won't have any more outbursts. In fact, if I'm very well behaved and cooperative, will you consider removing the blindfold?"

"She sounds sincere," Erotica noted, thoughtfully.

"Well, we shall penetrate to the bottom of her sincerity soon enough," Dr. Pervo countered cryptically. "However, I suppose for now we can give her the benefit of the doubt. But be aware, Ms. Smoak," Dr. Pervo bent over and spoke softly and directly into her ear, "If you make even the slightest peep of discontent, I will administer the most unbearable sexual torture you can't imagine."

As Dr. Pervo spoke those last words, Felicity felt the blindfold being loosened and then slipped over her head. She blinked emphatically as her eyes gradually adjusted to the intense brightness of the medical lamp that was glaring in her face.

 **6\. Pandora's Box**

Her eyes having adjusted to the bright lighting, Felicity cringed at the sight of the lab-jacketed wolf-man looming over her. The pointy muzzle of his hairy mask was frozen in an intimidating looking snarl, revealing long, sharp, menacing teeth. He tilted his head slightly with a reminiscently dog-like inquisitiveness.

"Welcome to my humble abode, my dearest little lab rat," he practically gurgled with high-pitched laughter. "I presume you are finding the accommodations captivating?"

"What are you doing to me?" Felicity tried to sound tough, but her voice trembled slightly with apprehension. Each of the miniature clamps attached to her nipples had a thick wire running several feet to a huge-shinning-metal-contraption. It was the size of a refrigerator and covered with dials, levers, switches and diodes. Front and center, a monitor screen was displaying numerous vital statistics such as pulse and heart rate. Mounted across the top of the extravagantly archaic machinery was a gold plated plaque etched with _PHYSIONEURALOGICAL SPECTROMETER IMPULSE DETECTOR_ in large, block lettering. Right in the middle of the "O" (of _spectrometer_ ) there was a bullet hole.

"Yes—that is _your_ handiwork, Ms. Smoak," Dr. Pervo acknowledged, noting the direction of Felicity's gaze. "You are fortunate the machine is still fully operational. Erotica, please prep our patient for the procedure."

"Wait! _'Procedure'?_ What are you going to do to me?" Felicity asked nervously. She flexed her muscles against the restraints that held her securely strapped down on the hard surface of the solid wood table, but this only served to remind her that resistance was utterly futile.

Neither villain paid their helpless victim any notice. Erotica pulled on a pair of latex gloves and then retrieved a pair of forceps from a gleaming metal tray that had a number of sinister looking medical instruments situated on it. Dr. Pervo was meticulously checking all the doodads on his fancy machine. Erotica held the forceps up and emphatically clicked them several times in plain view of Felicity, who shuddered at the thought of what the black-winged bird woman might be planning to use them for.

 _"EEEEEEEEKKKK!"_ Felicity let out a sharp yelp as Erotica abruptly clamped the forceps onto the fleshy fold of her clitoral hood and pulled the skin taunt.

Dr. Pervo, who was in the process of making some last minute adjustments to the spectrometer's settings, stopped his work. He stood at the edge of the table and leaned forward, his ominous wolf-man mask leering over Felicity. "Careful, Ms. Smoak, I will not warn you again."

Felicity bit her lip with a shudder as she was abruptly distracted by the cold embrace of an alcohol soaked cotton swab against the thick cowl of skin that protected the precious button of her womanhood.

Having thoroughly prepped Felicity's private area, Erotica left the forceps clamped onto the helm of the reluctantly compliant patient's pleasure palace. Next she retrieved a medical instrument that looked something like a large, industrial gauge stapler. She carefully inspected it as Dr. Pervo pulled on a pair of latex gloves.

Felicity turned her head in the direction of the golden bird cage where Stephanie Brown was being held captive. She could see that Stephanie was watching, her eyes wide with apprehension, but she was unable to speak due to the ball gag occupying her mouth.

"Yes! That's right! She will be next!" Dr. Pervo cackled with delight as he retrieved an ornate golden box from the same cart where the tray of medical instruments resided. The beautiful gold container was engraved with a fancy pattern and set with black jewels. He opened the lid and removed what appeared to be a gold ring with a large black bead on it.

"What's going on here?" Felicity demanded knowingly and with the sudden fearless resolve of someone who had been backed into a corner.

Erotica took the golden box from Dr. Pervo and handed him the stapler-gun looking device. Dr. Pervo opened a small chamber on the stapler gun and inserted the golden ring. "I suppose there is no harm in informing you of my diabolical plans now, because you will not recall any of this once the procedure is completed, and you are returned to your alleged 'secret' headquarters."

"Of course—why am I not surprised?" Felicity rolled her eyes. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say it appears you are intending to provide me with a most definitely unwanted body piercing."

"Ah, yes! Nothing gets by you, eh, my gorgeous genius?" Dr. Pervo cooed. "However, this is no ordinary captive bead ring that will be adorning the flower of your femininity. It is actually a remote controlled, radio transceiver that will tap into your central nervous system via the hypersensitive nerve endings of your vagina."

"I refuse to accept your vile piece of jewelry!" Felicity snapped. "I'll remove it as soon as you release me!"

Dr. Pervo laughed maniacally. "Even if it were possible to remove it, which I assure you it will not be—at least not without suffering irreparable damage to your lady parts—I promise you will not want to do so. Quite the contrary. You will, in fact, protect its integrity to the death, if necessary."

"So what's the point of this?" Felicity demanded. She noticed Erotica was idly standing by, nonchalantly filing her rather long and sharp looking fingernails.

"Of course! Thank you for asking," Dr. Pervo replied courteously. "It's not often I have the opportunity to share my secrets for world domination. You and Stephanie have the privilege of being my first enlistees for _Project Pandora_. Once implanted with the special accessory for your personal, private assets, you will willingly—enthusiastically, I might add—begin the work of recruiting all the greatest super-empowered women of the world to our cause." Dr. Pervo motioned toward Erotica with an inclusive wave of his hand as he finished his statement.

Erotica rolled her eyes.

"But to what end? What exactly is your _'cause'_?" Felicity pressed with obvious consternation regarding his clear objectives, but the seeming lack of a substantively devious end game.

"Isn't it obvious, Ms. Smoak? I fear I may have overestimated your intelligence," Dr. Pervo sighed resignedly. "Womankind must assume her rightful place as the dominant species on planet Earth, and I am the leader who will unite you! Men will be your servants! Just imagine the possibilities! No more hate! No more crime! No more war! It will be a world filled with only love for one another and the planet we all inhabit!" Dr. Pervo followed his exclamation with an excessively hearty bout of overconfident laughter.

At first Felicity simply cracked a smile, but then the absurdity of it overwhelmed her and she began laughing hysterically.

Dr. Pervo's own laughter died off and he shuffled nervously.

"Shall I gag her, Dr. Pervo?" Erotica asked earnestly as Felicity continued to jolt against her binds with delirious laughter.

"Uhm, no," Dr. Pervo coughed slightly to clear his throat, "that won't be necessary." With a swift motion he grabbed the forceps—that were still attached to Felicity's clitoral hood—and unceremoniously pulled the delicate mound of skin very taunt. He then pressed the cold metal of the head of the staple-gun-piercer-contraption hard against the crevice of her pubic mound, right at the base of the excessively stretched bit of thick skin, and the device made a loud _CLACK_ as he pulled the trigger.

 _"OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWSHIT!"_ Felicity screamed in agony as tears welled up in her eyes. _"Dammit that hurt!"_

"Erotica, please show our patient her new adornment," Dr. Pervo instructed calmly, completely ignoring Felicity's cry of anguish.

"Very nice!" Erotica announced approvingly as she held a mirror between Felicity's uncomfortably wide spread legs, at an angle that afforded Felicity an unobstructed view of her own vagina.

"Oh! Pretty!" Felicity calmly asserted with wide-eyed approval as a feeling of euphoria abruptly washed over her. The black beaded, golden ring horizontally pierced the fleshy tissue of her clitoral hood, which was currently bright pink and emphatically rigid with delight.

 **7\. The Golden Bullet**

Erotica returned the mirror to the medical cart as Dr. Pervo double checked several settings on the _Physioneurological Spectrometer Impulse Detector_ apparatus.

Felicity smiled deliriously. She no longer cared about the restraints that held her naked body securely strapped down on the hard surface of the solid wood table with her legs spread uncomfortably wide. In fact, she was finding her compromised predicament highly arousing.

"Do you still desire to kick me in the balls?" Dr. Pervo asked as he turned back to Felicity and gently prodded the nipple clamps to ensure they were firmly attached. The wires running from the clamps to the PSID were feeding the machine a steady stream of data that was displayed as vital signs on a small monitor screen.

"Oh no, Dr. Pervo! I want to kiss you!" Felicity purred seductively. "Why don't you take off that doggie mask so I can taste your lips?" Felicity erotically ran the tip of her tongue along her own lips as she squirmed helplessly against her restraints for added emphasis. She could feel delightful impulses on her nipples and her entire tunnel of love was throbbing emphatically with feelings of deep passion. "Will you please put your cock in me right now?" she pleaded with a demure smile.

"Ahem, no," Dr. Pervo coughed nervously as he stood with his hands clasped behind his back. "But my faithful assistant can help you out with your current predicament. Erotica, you may proceed with testing the _Golden Bullet_."

Erotica immediately held up a large cylindrical object that had a cone shaped, rounded top. It was nearly twelve inches in length and well over two inches in diameter. When she twisted the base, the entire object started buzzing intensely with life. She gently pressed the tip against Felicity's vagina.

 _"OOOOOOHHHHHHMYGAWD!"_ Felicity blurted out as she involuntarily flexed against her restraints. "Holy crap that feels amazing!" She began moaning uncontrollably while Erotica expertly maneuvered the electromagnetically charged tip of the device around the perimeter of her pie hole, sliding it inward after a thorough circumnavigation of her entire pleasure center, and pushing it slightly deeper with each delicate intrusion. _"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!"_ Felicity shouted repeatedly with passionate delirium as she strained every muscle of her body against the leather straps that held her prone body firmly bound to the solid wood table. She began panting uncontrollably while her hips bucked rhythmically to the pounding pulse of primordial music that only she herself could hear. It felt like hours to Felicity, but was actually only minutes that floated by as Erotica continued to gradually insert the Golden Bullet further and further into the wetness of Felicity's honey hole. The transition to increasingly deeper and more vigorous thrusting culminated with Erotica finally leaving the full length of the pulsating pleasure phallus firmly planted inside Felicity's pussy. Only the base of the device was visible as it was completely swallowed by the engorged, glistening and wide spread pink lips of her labia. _"AAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"_ Felicity screamed moments later as she abruptly stopped convulsing and took a deep breath. There was a sucking, slurping sound followed by a subtle pop as the Golden Bullet shot out of her vagina, and Erotica deftly caught the gleamingly devilish device in her hand.

"Well wadda ya know! It works just like you said it would, Dr. P!" Erotica smiled cheerfully as she used a moist towelette to clean the vibrating instrument of incomparable sexual satisfaction. She then returned it to the medical cart.

"Oh my god I've never felt anything so wonderful! Can we do it again?" Felicity was smiling deliriously as her ample breasts heaved from deep, winded breaths. She felt like she had just run a marathon. Most of her body was flushed a pinkish hue and beaded with perspiration, and a large, thick pool of sticky goo now resided on the table in the space below her crotch.

"Time—please," Dr. Pervo stated with business like seriousness, seemingly unimpressed by Felicity's achievement of, by far, the most extremely intense multiple orgasm of her entire life.

"Two minutes and fifty seconds," Erotica replied.

"Who is your unquestioned master?" Dr. Pervo asked Felicity.

"Why you are, Dr. Pervo!" Felicity exclaimed emphatically.

Following her answer, Dr. Pervo glanced at several of the monitors and gauges on the PSID machine, the contraption to which the nipples of Felcity Smoak's melon sized breasts remained securely attached by wired clamps.

"Do you pledge your full allegiance to me as your leader? Will you do everything I ask without question? And will you willingly give your life to serve me, and only me?"

"Yes! Yes! And most definitely, yes! I promise to serve you in any manner you ask, Dr. Pervo! I promise I am utterly yours in every conceivable way."

Dr. Pervo once again consulted the indicators on the PSID. "Excellent!" Dr. Pervo exclaimed enthusiastically. "Go ahead and administer forgetfulness," he instructed Erotica.

"What? Wait!" Felicity protested with shocked disbelief. "You aren't seriously going to make me forget the best sexual experience of my life, are you?"

"Sorry, sweet cheeks," Erotica shrugged her shoulders. "If it's any consolation, in the very near future you'll be havin' a way more fulfillin' sex life than you ever dreamed possible. Trust me, you're gonna have one happy vagina!"

"Fuck me now, Dr. Pervo! Take me while I'm utterly helpless! Please! I'm begging you!" Felicity pleaded emphatically. "At least let me suck your cock! You can put it in my mouth for as long as you want!"

"Sorry, no can do," Dr. Pervo shook his wolf-man masked head regretfully. "You may continue, Erotica," he nodded to his faithful assistant.

Erotica opened her hand and blew on her palm, which caused a large puff of sparkling mist to emit from her fingers and briefly engulf Felicity's face. By the time the glitter dust had dissipated moments later, Felicity was already fast asleep.

"Now for your turn, _Red Riding Hood_!" Dr. Pervo grinned sinisterly as he directed his gaze toward Stephanie Brown, who was still imprisoned in the giant golden bird cage. Her hands were bound high above her head by a chain that hung from the pinnacle of the metal coop, and her ankles were shackled together by a chain that was firmly secured to the floor. Unable to voice a protest due to the ball gag that filled her mouth, her pretty blue eyes, emphatically wide with apprehension, expressed her deep anxiety regarding her compromised situation. She silently accepted defeat as the black-winged bird woman entered the golden barred aviary and approached her. Clearly there was no possible way she could avoid her impending fate at the hands of Dr. Pervo and his villainous accomplice, Erotica.

"Awe, it's okay, honey-buns. I promise I'm not gonna hurt you," Erotica cajoled her captive. "You're just way too precious in that cute little Red Riding Hood outfit!" She smiled sincerely.

"Get on with it already!" Dr. Pervo shouted impatiently. "We do not have time for this idle chitchat!"

Stephanie's eyes shot over to Dr. Pervo, clearly revealing her annoyance.

"Never mind that old grump," Erotica pressed her body up against Stephanie's as she gently stroked her blonde hair, pushing it back from her face. She then reached behind her head, and undoing the strap of the ball gag, dropped it to the floor.

 _"Please! Please don't do this!"_ Stephanie pleaded quietly as tears formed in her eyes.

"Oh, come on now. It's not gonna be _that_ bad." Erotica assured her as she ran her hands down Stephanie's back until she held her buttocks in a firm caress. "Truth is, I know you want this."

"What?" You're crazy!" Stephanie protested with weak emphasis.

"Be honest," Erotica urged persuasively as she gently kissed Stephanie on the neck, gradually working her way closer and closer to the base of her earlobe. "I know you searched ' _vagina piercing_ ' on the Internet. You've been googlin' it for weeks. The only thing holdin' you back is your own, unwarranted fear," she whispered in her ear as the space around them darkened noticeably from Erotica's massive wing span that was slowly retracting around the two of them.

"That's not true!" Stephanie lied unconvincingly. She could sense it was pointless.

Erotica peered directly into her pleasure victim's tranquil blue eyes. "You can't deceive me, Stephanie Brown. I always know the truth when it comes to matters of the heart. It's my job to know these things, and it's why I chose you."

Stephanie swallowed uneasily as she could feel the fires of passion igniting between her legs.

"It's okay. I'm gonna make it easy for you. When you wake up this'll all be over, and it'll seem like it was just some crazy sex dream," Erotica soothingly assured her as she gently placed her fingers on Stephanie's chin and then kissed her full on the mouth.

Stephanie could taste the sweet flavor of melon as their tongues intertwined. A pleasurably subtle electrical charge surged throughout her body, and then she felt herself uncontrollably sinking into unconsciousness.

###

END

DR. PERVO - BOOK I


End file.
